The nine months
by BiBuBi
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have been together for 3 years and their relationship is still going strong. They are thinking about getting a Niffler together. Or well, Hermione is trying to convince Draco to get a Niffler. What she and Draco didn't expect though was that in 9 months they would get something that would require a lot more taking care of than a Niffler.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Cold shower and rotten eggs

_November 4 2005_

"Mmm... Draco I really need to get up and get ready for work." I giggled against his lips as I tried to pull away from him.

"No." He muttered and started kissing along my jawline until he reached my neck. "You can call in sick today... or be late."

I let out another giggle as he gave my bum one last squeeze before letting his hands travel up and under my shirt."I can't do that Draco... oh god..." I moaned as Draco's lips found the sweet spot behind my ear.

Draco smiled against my neck and I felt myself getting lost in his kisses.

But I was broughtback to reality quickly when I saw wall clock. "Stop." Draco pouted when I pushed away from him and sat up in a sitting position, straddling him. "I need to get to work."

"Mione, you don't need to work, I'm bringing enough in for the both of us.. Just stay with me today..." he begged and tried to pull me down to him again. I laughed.

"Draco, no. Just let me go. I need to take a shower."

"Can I join?" he asked, giving me a cheeky smile and slipped his hands further up my shirt. I almost gave into him a second time when I suddenly felt sharp pain over my breasts.

"Ow!" I pushed Draco's hands away and gave him a hard glare. "That hurt!" He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What...?"

"You grabbed me WAY too hard! That really hurt!" Voice ringing with betrayal, I jumped off him and climbed out of bed.

"Are you serious?" Draco demanded as he sat up, still clearly baffled with the whole situation. "I barely touched you!"

"Yes you did!"

"Come on Hermione, don't be ridiculous. I've been way rougher than that before." I glared at him before I walked over to my closet to get some fresh clothes for the day. I was definitely not in the mood for some morning sex anymore.

"Well, I need to take a shower and get ready for work anyway." Draco still sat in bed and looked at me like he couldn't believe what just happened. He had no one but himself to blame. "You can use the shower after me, you look like you could need one." I glanced down at the still visible bulge in his boxers and then back up at him. "Preferably a cold one."

Draco called after me when I left the bedroom for the bathroom but I ignored it. He could take care of his own problem. I threw my t-shirt and panties into the laundry basket and jumped into the shower, letting the hot water run down my body.

After being with Draco for three years I think this is the first time I've ever complained about something he did in bed. Usually he had me under his spell with his magical touch but something was definitely different this morning.

But I guess there is a first time for everything, right?

Twenty minutes later I emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed and ready for work in a grey skirt with a simple white blouse, my shoulder length hair in a tight bun at the top of my head, still slightly wet from the shower.

I worked at Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. There, I continued my work with S.P.E.W., working for the rights of underprivileged non-humans such as house-elves. It wasn't much but I loved it.

However, I really didn't feel like it at all today. Instead, as I started descending the stairs, groaned at the thought, my. whole body aching. I just wanted to go back to sleep for a couple of more hours. A small headache was already starting to pound away in my skull and I hadn't even started going through all the papers yet.

Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy always asked me why I even worked at the Ministry. She all but told me I should quit and rely completely on Draco. I never understood why though. I liked making my own money, even though I didn't even make nearly half as much as he did. But I wasn't his girlfriend because of his money. I was his girlfriend for completely different reasons.

Of course it was nice getting that extra fancy dinner every now and then but I could definitely do without it. I fell for Draco because of who he is as a person and not what he does.

When I got downstairs I found him in the kitchen, still in his boxers, cooking breakfast with his wand. He was singing and whistling for himself as he looked for everything he needed. I tried to hold back a smile but I couldn't. Leaning against the doorframe I waited for him to notice me.

"Are you in a better mood now or are you still mad for no discernable reason?" He said with his back still to me. I rolled my eyes and walked further into the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee.

"Don't start with me again Malfoy, it was your fault."

He glanced over at me and I could tell he was amused by the expression on his face. I stuck my tongue out and walked past him to get a cup from the cupboard but he grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me into him.

"I'm sorry." He held my face in his hands and kissed my forehead, his soft lips lingering there longer than necessary. "If you think I squeezed you too hard, then I did." He was trying to hold back a laugh and I smacked him across his chest.

"It's actually not funny Draco. It hurt!" I pushed his hands off me but he pulled me into his body again.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." he said, this time more sincerely. His silver-grey eyes stared right into mine. Three years into this relationship and he could still make me weak in the knees with those eyes.

"Fine, you're forgiven." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and wriggled out of his grip. "What are you doing today?"

"I'll be training all day. My break was too long because of my injury so I have to work hard for the next few weeks. The Quidditch World Cup will be next year and before that we will have some important matches." I didn't even have to look at him to know he had a big smile on his face.

"You're really excited about this aren't you? Getting back with them and going back to the pitch?" I asked – but of course I already knew my answer.

"Yeah, I am. I mean I know it's only been like a two months since I had the accident but I've really missed it."

"I know you have." I smiled softly at him. "I'm going to miss you when you go back to the team again though."

"You really think I'm going to leave you here at home on your own? No way, you're coming with me, even if the match is abroad.."

"As long as our Niffler can go on tour as well." Draco sighed and looked at me with tired eyes.

"Hermione." He said warningly. I knew he was getting sick of this conversation but I was not dropping it anytime soon. I've always loved Nifflers and I wanted one. I really enjoyed when Rubeus Hagrid used them as part of the Fourth years Care of Magical Creatures class. I've tried to convince him for months now that we should get a small one. "We're not getting a Niffler." I frowned.

"Why not Draco? Do you want me to pull out that list again? Because I will if I have to, I've even added a few things to it."

"It's not the right time to get a Niffler and do you really think it's a good idea to have a magical beast in this house?"

"Yes! I will take care of it. You even said we would get one eventually and that was a long time ago." I argued angrily.

"Of course I said yes. You were half naked and on top of me, I wasn't exactly going to say no then." He chuckled. "What is going on with your mood today?"

"You never take things seriously Malfoy. Why can't we discuss anything without you being immature? You're almost twenty-five, act like it." Draco stared down and shook his head like he couldn't believe what I just said. He opened his mouth to defend himself but before he had a chance to speak I opened my mouth again. "And what is that awful smell?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust. It was making me sick.

"It's the eggs." He said slowly, observing me with confused eyes. "The same eggs I make most mornings for you and me."

"Ugh, they smell absolutely horrible. You must've done something with them different today."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't." Draco placed his hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You're acting really weird." I pushed his hand off me.

"I'm fine!" I snarled and put my cup down in the sink. "But I'm not having any of those rotten eggs. I'm going to work before I throw up!"

"Hermione!" He called after me and ran after me into the fireplace in the living room. "Are you seriously mad at me?"

"I thought that was obvious." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't even know what I did to make you this mad!" He threw his hands up in the air and I rolled my eyes before taking my coat, wand and a handful of Floo Powder. "Is it really about the Niffler?"

"That's the problem with men. You never know what you do." And with that I turned my back to him, stepped into the fireplace and left..

"Hermione!" Draco's voice echoed through the living room but I chose to ignore him.

I would talk to him tonight. Right now I just wanted to get away. I hated fighting with him but every little thing he did and said irked me today. He was getting on my nerves and I wasn't even really sure why. My period was probably coming up or something.

I stopped dead in my tracks, receiving some weird looks from the wizard in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

My period...

I quickly pulled up my calendar from my bag with fumbling hands andflicked through to today's date, my heart beating rapidly in my chest as I tried to count the days. I was a week late...

I took some shaky breaths and put my calendar down again. Okay, a week... that's nothing. It was most likely coming up now and that's why I was acting like this. But I had never been late before...

A first time for everything?

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and to convince myself that that was the reason I was so snappy against Draco this morning. I was getting myself worked up over nothing. Everyone is late at least once in their life, right? And it would explain me being so tired, my headache, my sore breasts, me being moody... but it didn't explain me feeling extremely sick by his eggs.

There was another way to explain that symptom though...

No.

My period was on its way. That was the only explanation.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, sitting down in my uncomfortable desk chair.

Artemis, Draco's owl landed next to me with a letter in his beak. I took it carefully from him, my hands still trembling slightly, to open a short letter from Draco.

_I love you so much Mione, please remember that! And if a Niffler would make you happy we'll get one. I promise! D._

I closed my eyes, feeling like the biggest idiot ever for the way I acted towards him. Sighing I put the letter in my bag and glanced back at the fireplace with a heavy heart.

On the other hand, maybe doing paper work wasn't too bad today, it would give me a way to keep my mind occupied with for a few hours.

But as the rest of the day went on I couldn't shake away that one certain thought...

**I hope everyone liked the first chapter! Thank my wonderful beta reader, Mikhaela for helping me!**

**The Chapter Two coming soon!**


	2. Chapter Two

Here's the second chapter! Good reading!

**Chapter 2**

**Niffler or not Niffler**

For the next few days my mind was all over the place. I couldn't think straight and the fact that I still hadn't gotten my period didn't exactly help, and neither did the fact that I still hadn't talked to Draco about our little fight. It was too awkward for me to be around him right now. I felt terrible for the way I acted that morning and also, I was scared I would blurt out my worries to him.

Because truth to be told, I was scared of his reaction. He didn't think we had time to take care of a Niffler so how would he react if I told him there might be a chance there was a baby on the way?

I felt sick just thinking about it. I didn't want to lose him, but chances were a baby would put an end to our relationship. Maybe not right away but in the end it probably would. With Puddlemore United getting back on the pitch, he would be gone a lot and I would be home alone with the baby on my own and that would put a strain on any relationship. What would happen when I was home alone with a cranky baby, carrying extra baby weight, and he was away with matches on a famous and successful Quidditch team, gorgeous women throwing themselves at him at every opportunity?

We were both still young. The thought of a baby was just screaming disaster to me, big warning signs flashing in my head. I had no doubt Draco would be a fantastic dad but I was trying to be realistic with our situation—Draco was a wealthy, Pure-blood, worldwide-famous Quidditch player, and a natural flirt to boot. As for me—I was a Muggle-born who thought it was a great idea to date a Pureblood playboy despite my jealousy issues. Stroke of genius on my part, right?

No.

_Breathe Hermione. You're getting ahead of yourself._

I tried to convince myself my period was still just late and would come any day now but something inside me kept telling me I was wrong. I knew my body and something was definitely different with it.

But I wasn't ready to tell Draco about it until I was sure myself what was wrong.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought me back from my thoughts and I was met by five confused faces. Only then I realized the presentation of the new law had stopped and I was just sat on my desk chair staring into space. Blood rushed up to my cheeks and I looked away from them all, embarrassed. I had gotten so deep into thoughts in the middle of the meeting.

"Alright everyone, good job today!" I said and clapped my hands, still not looking at them. "I'll see you all next time!" I breathed out as everyone started to to collect their papers and get their things together.

Running a hand through my hair I tried to collect myself. How I even managed to get through this meeting was a beyond me. I don't even remember half of it.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?" I said looking up.

Alice, a woman around her late forties who had been in my department since I started five years back, was stood next to me with a concerned smile on her lips.

"Are you okay darling?" she asked. "You seemed a little out of it today."

"Oh, erm yeah," I faked a smile. "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? How are things going between you and that Pure-blood Quidditch star? Still dating?" I raised a brow at her question, a little taken aback by it.

"We're fine." I answered slowly, hesitating on whether I should say more or leave it. But curiosity got the best of me. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I imagine it must be quite hard dating someone so famous and successful as he is. I mean here you are, working at a Ministry of Magic as a very busy employee while he gets to travel the world. Girls still throw themselves at him, you know? My daughter is eighteen and still drools over him and-"

"Is this going somewhere?!" I hissed feeling slightly offended.

This was not something I needed to hear right now and she had no right to ask me about my relationship with him like that.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She insisted, but the way her lips formed into a tight line told me different—she had wanted nothing more than gossip from me.

"Well, Draco and I are doing just fine." It came out a lot colder than I had intended it to but to be honest I didn't care. "I'll see you next meeting Alice, don't forget to bring your draft bill." She huffed and walked away.

I shook my head at her in disbelief. A woman over forty trying to lure details out of me about my relationship with Draco... I never thought that would happen. I actually felt quite betrayed by her. I was used to teenage girls and younger women coming in and questioning me about him but to have a grown woman over forty do it just felt disrespectful.

I groaned loudly and sat down on my chair in the now empty conference room. With my head in my hands I tried to calm myself down. I was a ticking time bomb filled with mixed emotions waiting to explode.

I couldn't keep this up any longer. This was making me crazy, literally. I needed answers.

"Hermione?"

"What?!" I snapped without bothering to look up to see who it was.

"Woah, what got your knickers in a twist?" The person sniggered and I knew exactly who it was. Pansy Parkinson. A tall girl with long dark brown hair who also worked here at the Ministry of Magic, and happened to me a good friend of mine.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Somehow I don't really believe you," she closed the door behind her as she entered and a few seconds later I felt her sit down next to me. "Do you want to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to guess myself?"

"I..."

I didn't know what to tell her. I had learned the hard way that telling people about me and Draco could get me a on the front pages of The Witch Weekly newspaper. When I first started dating Draco I had made the mistake and told one girl, who I thought I could trust, about a fight we had and the next day I could read about it everywhere.

But something in me told me I could trust Pansy. She is not just my friend, but she is Draco's childhood friend so it was safe to ask her for help.

"I need you to do a favor for me." I gulped; This could end up biting me in the ass later on but right now I just wanted answers so I could stop worrying about what was going on and get back to my life.

"Sure, anything! What do you need?"

"Pansy you can't tell anyone about this. Okay? This cannot get out! I would do it myself but I'm too scared I will get recognized. Please promise me I won't regret asking you for this."

"You can trust me Hermione. I promise you I won't tell a single soul! This will be our secret," she gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand in comfort. "What do you need?"

"A pregnancy test from the Muggle Pharmacy."

"Baby, are you okay? You've been in there for a long time now." Draco's voice came through the bathroom door and I looked up, the knot in my stomach tightening even more at the sound of his voice. I had been in there for probably half an hour now, just staring at the test in front of me. "Hermione?" he knocked on the door and I could tell he was worried.

"I'm fine."

"Can I come in?"

"Erm, hang on!" I replied and quickly shoved the test in the cabinet. My hands shaking as I tried to compose myself in the mirror before opening the door for him. He looked around in the bathroom and then down at me with curious eyes.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Oh you know... the usual."

"Are you avoiding me?" he asked bluntly.

"I-I- No, of course not." I said, scratching the back of my neck nervously. "Why do you ask?"

"Because these past few days we've hardly talked and you're acting really strange," he took my sweaty hands in his bigger ones, running his thumbs across my knuckles.

The way he stared down at me was too much for me right then and I had to look away. My head was screaming at me to tell him everything but I know I couldn't. Not yet. It would just make things harder.

"Are you still mad at me?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"No."

"Then what's wrong? Tell me." His hands took a hold of my face and leaned his forehead against mine. "Open your eyes, love."

"I'm sorry." I whispered and opened up my eyes again slowly to meet his intense stare once more. "I'm sorry for being so weird these last couple of days. I don't know what's going on with me..." Draco sighed and wrapped his strong arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. I'm pretty sure he could feel my pounding heart through my chest.

"It's okay." He said. "I love you so much Mione, more than you probably realize. I'm always here for you no matter what. I hope you know that."

"I do..." I mumbled against his chest and tightened my arms around him.

Tears were burning behind my eyelids but I blinked them away. I couldn't start crying now, because I wouldn't be able to stop.

I don't know how long we stood in the bathroom just hugging each other before the doorbell suddenly rang interrupting our little moment. Draco pulled away and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's probably the guys and Ginny, we're going out tonight. I'll go open and tell them to wait so you can get ready." He gave me another quick kiss and started to walk away, but I stopped him.

"I don't really feel like going out tonight Draco..."_ Because I might be pregnant and I don't want to drink and risk anything_, I added to myself. "But you go; I can tell you want to go out tonight."

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying home with you."

"I'm sure." I smiled and took his hand in mine. "Come on, it's rude to let people wait by the door." I dragged him through the house to the door.

I was actually feeling quite relieved to get him out of our home for the night. It gave me time to take the test and then collect myself regardless what it showed.

"Finally!" Blaise exclaimed when I opened the door. "What took you guys so long? I thought you were going to leave us hanging out here."

"Sorry Blaise." I laughed. "We were just talking about something." I pulled them all into a hug one after another and let them come in.

"Yeah, I'm sure talking was all you did." Theo smirked.

"Oh shut up."

"Are you ready to dance your ass off?" Ginny asked clapping her hands together excitedly. "I'm in a dance mood; I could go all night!"

"I'm sorry Gin but you are on your own tonight." I said. "I'm staying home." They all looked at me surprised.

"You?" Ginny asked suspiciously. "You're staying home? That's a new one. You've never turned down a night out with us before. Never."

"Yeah, I know but I think I'm getting the flu or something. I'm just going to take some potions and to head to bed early tonight." I could tell she didn't believe me but I tried to brush it off. It was crazy how well she knew me. Sometimes I think she actually knew me better than Draco...

"Okay then..." She said slowly,her eyes still lingering on my suspiciously and I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Well, I guess we're ready to go." Draco said, turning to me. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay home with you?"

"Go." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'll be fine."

I gave him a quick kiss but he held me tighter and pressed his lips against mine harder. I giggled and kissed him back.

"Come on Malfoy." Harry laughed and pulled Draco away from me. "Let's get going!"

"You guys go, I'll be right there. I just need to talk to Hermione about something. Girl stuff." Ginny said waving them off.

Draco gave me one last kiss and headed out the door with the rest of the boys. When they were out of sight Ginny turned to me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, spill. Are you pregnant?"

My eyes widened.

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Hermione..." she said and I knew there was no point to try to hide it anymore.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I think I might be. I have a test but I haven't taken it yet... How did you know?"

"Malfoy has been talking to Harry about how you've been acting weird lately and now you're suddenly not going out. It's not like you. You being pregnant was the just the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh." I said simply.

Everything just felt so surreal and I didn't even know if I was pregnant yet. I might have a baby inside of me. An actual baby or I guess it wasn't really a baby yet but if I decided to keep it would be. A human being made by me and Draco. My heart skipped a beat at the thought.

"You have to take the test Hermione, as soon as possible." Ginny asserted looking at me seriously.

"I know... I have it. I'm just scared." I admitted and she pulled me into a comforting hug.

"Everything is going to be okay, no matter what happens. Have you told Malfoy anything?" I shook my head no.

"Not yet. I want to be sure first."

"Take the test tonight and call me if you need anything! Okay?" She told me and squeezed me hard before letting go.

I nodded and a new wave of nervousness washed over me like a tsunami. We shared a few more words before she left and I was on my own.

It was now or never.

My hands trembled as I pulled out the test from under the cabinet and held it.

_You can do this_. I told myself and opened up the little box_. Just pee on the stick and wait two minutes. Easy._

Except those two minutes felt like 2 hours.

I couldn't keep still as I sat on the toilet and waited for the time pass. So many questions ran through my head. What if I really was pregnant? What would happen? Would I keep it? Would I be a good mom? How would Draco react? How would the rest of the world react when they found out Draco Malfoy was going to be a dad?

I glanced down at my watch and noticed that the two minutes were up. Taking a deep breath I picked it up with shaking hands.

I felt light-headed as I held the small stick in my hands.

This could change my life forever.

A baby was not something you just got rid of. Born or not it was not something you just got rid of.

With one final breath I held up the stick in front of me, my heart racing faster than ever as I read out the result.

_Positive._

**The third chapter is coming soon! Thank Mikhaela again for your help! :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

**Pumpkin Juice and some wine**

"Congratulations, Ms. Granger, you appear to be 6 weeks pregnant." Healer Miriam Strout said with a warm smile.

I just stared at her as she put her magic wand in the pocket of her apron. I couldn't get any words out. It was like I lost all my ability to speak. I was really pregnant... I had a baby inside of me. I know I had taken a test and had cast some spell with Pansy but you could never be completely sure with those. Having a healer tell you though, that confirmed it all.

I was pregnant.

Without realizing it I placed my right hand on my stomach, rubbing it gently. I could almost hear my own heartbeat as it throbbed in my chest. It was a good thing I was already lying down because I felt like I was going to faint.

"Oh, maybe not congratulations judging by that face... Are you feeling alright dear? You look a little pale."

"I... I'm a little shocked." I said while trying to collect my thoughts. "I... we...I mean, my boyfriend and I never discussed babies before. We're still young and he is away a lot and I... this is so unexpected. I don't know what to do. I don't even know if I want a baby...!"

"Well, you do have different options such as abortion and adoption if you don't want to keep the baby. But I want to advise you to think about it long and hard and also talk to the dad before making a decision." Healer Miriam Strout told me and I nodded.

An abortion had been the first thing to come to my mind. But the more I thought about the more I realized I wasn't going to be able to live my life knowing I got rid of this baby.

Give the baby up for adoption was a better option. But the problem with that was that people would start talking once they saw me getting bigger and bigger and when there was no baby after nine months I would forever be known as the girl who gave away Draco Malfoy's child. And to know that someone else was raising my child didn't appeal to me either.

But having this baby scared me more than anything in this world.

"It's perfectly normal for you to feel shocked and scared Ms. Granger—most women do when they're pregnant for the first time, especially if it wasn't planned."

"I don't know what to tell Draco... It's not the right time to have a baby. Neither of us are ready."

"The best thing you could do is sit him down and tell him and then you can make a decision together. Have a long talk about what you think is the best option and try to include the good things that could come from having a baby as well, don't just focus on the negative. Having a child is a wonderful thing."

"Okay..." I mumbled. This was all too much.

"Until you have made your mind up, you're going to have to stay away from alcohol, caffeine, smoking and other muggle things but I'm sure you already knew that." She smiled and pulled of some papers from her desk before handing them to me. "Here is some more information on what you should and shouldn't do while you're pregnant. I will book you a time to come see me again in the next coming weeks and tell me your decision and we will go from there. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you." She gave me some more infortmation before I was free to go.

As soon as I apparated out of the St Mungo's Hospital I pulled out my wand and sent my Patronus to Ginny to meet at our favorite place for lunch.

My legs felt wobbly as I made my way across the busy street in Diagon Alley. I had a growing baby inside of me, a baby that was going to need my love and care to survive. I couldn't deny it any longer. It was there and it was part of me... and Draco. It would be inside me for nine months, developing into a little human with tiny little fingers and toes.

I don't even know how I managed to arrive safely to the restaurant. My focus was definitely not on the street. All I could think about was how I was going to tell Draco. I had no idea how he would react. Anything could happen. He loves kids but was he ready to have one himself? He was so excited to be back with Puddlemere United after his accident and a baby could cause a lot of problems... And what would the public and our family and friends say? His parents will kill me.

I'm not even sure I want to find out. They would probably hate me and tell me I was holding Dracoback from his career. Even though I didn't get as much hate as I used to get nowadays I still had a good amount of people who disliked me out there who waited for every opportunity to take me down.

I know I shouldn't care about them but it's easier said than done. It gets to you even if you don't want it to. When hundreds of people tell you they hate you when you've done nothing wrong it's not something you just brush off.

When I entered the The Leaky Cauldron ten minutes later it felt like everyone who looked my way knew I was pregnant. All I wanted to do what run away, apparate home, crawl into bed, hide under the covers and never come back out. I wanted this to go away. I didn't want to deal with this. But I had to... and no matter what choice I made I was going to have to live with it for the rest of my life.

"Hermione! Over here!" Ginny's voice snapped me out of thoughts and I saw her sitting at a table in a corner waving me over. As I reached her she stood up and pulled me into a tight hug and for a moment everything felt fine. "How do you feel?" She asked as we sat down.

"I don't know." I answered. "I have so many mixed emotions inside me right now. I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do."

"Well... you're going to tell him right? You're not going to get an abortion without telling him are you?"

"Of course not, I'm going to tell him. I just... how did this happen? We've always been so careful. I don't understand."

"Are you not on the pill or use anti-baby spell?" Ginny asked and I shook my head.

"No, they made me too cranky and I never went to get any new ones... which I'm starting to regret now. I got Draco to use condoms nevertheless, I know that they're not 100 % effective." I sighed and put my head in my hands. "This is crazy..."

"Hermione, whatever happens we will all be here for you. No matter what." And that was it.

I couldn't hold back my tears any longer and I started sobbing into my hands.

Ginny's chair scratched against the floor and she was by my side, hugging me again. I could feel people staring at me but I just couldn't stop crying. After days of trying to hold back and pretend like nothing was wrong I finally broke down, letting everything out.

"What if he hates me after this?" I croaked out to Gin. "What if he leaves me?"

She rubbed my back in comfort and shook her head.

"He won't. Malfoy loves you Mione. He could never hate you and you know that." She said. "If you decide to keep this baby he is going to love it just as much as he loves you."

"But what if he doesn't?" I argued and looked up at her with teary eyes.

I'm pretty sure my mascara had smudged all over my cheeks. Maybe telling her to meet me at a public restaurant wasn't the best idea.

"Draco has changed a lot since school." Ginny assured me. „He is not heartless spoiled brat anymore. He is not the kind of person who walks out on a pregnant woman. You of all people should know that." She picked up my napkin from the table and handed it to me.

I took it and tried to wipe my tears away but new ones kept rolling down my cheeks. I felt pathetic. This was really not how I had expected this lunch to turn out. I only wanted to talk to Ginny because I needed to get everything out before I told Draco and she was the only person who knew about me being pregnant. Crying my eyes out in the restaurant hadn't exactly been a part of my plan.

"Are you girls ready to- oh sorry, maybe I should come back in a few minutes?" A waitress stood at the table awkwardly clutching a pad and quill.

I had been too busy crying I hadn't even noticed the waitress coming up to us. I wiped my tears away again and forced a smile.

"No, it's fine." I said and cleared my throat. "I'll just have a chicken salad, please. And some pumpkin juice."

The middle-aged woman scribbled down my order and looked over at Ginny, who ordered the same as me. I didn't feel hungry at all, just thinking about food made me feel sick. But I knew I had to eat something and maybe some food could get me to think more clearly.

When the waitress left Ginny was back in her chair and I had finally managed to stop fresh tears from falling.

"Can I ask you a question?" I nodded. Ginny paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Are you not the slightest excited about this baby? I mean somewhere you must be happy. Imagine having a miniature version of you and Draco running around!"

I bit my lip. The image of a small child with Draco's silver-grey eyes and smile popped up in my mind. Draco and I had actually made that little baby inside me. I had been too wrapped up in shock and everything else to realize what it actually meant. This little baby would have our genes. We had made it. Together. A small smile spread across my lips.

"I see a smile" Ginny sang teasingly. I chuckled.

"I told you, I'm a mess of emotions right now. I don't know how I feel."

„Well you are pregnant."

"True."

"Mione, no one can force you to have this baby if you don't want it. But if I had something to say in it I would say, keep it." She smiled and took my hand. "If you get an abortion you will spend the rest of your life regretting it. I know you well enough to know that and you know deep inside that you don't want to get rid of this baby. You will be an amazing mom and Malfoy is going to be an amazing dad. He won't be like his father. This baby will be lucky to have you two as its parents."

"You think so...?"

"Hermione... I know so."

Ginny and I ended up staying longer at the restaurant than we originally planned. About three hours longer than planned to be exact...

The reason? We were trying to get me ready to tell Draco as soon as I got home. Which resulted in me crying again, but Ginny refused to let me leave until I stopped crying and felt confident about it all.

It only took her a little more than three hours to realize I wouldn't be as confident as she wanted me to be. But at least now I had a plan. I would sit him down, ask him about his day, talk about mine and then slowly work it all into the conversation.

Then just hope for the best... whatever that was.

As soon as I got home a smell of curry filled my nostrils and some pink rose petals on the floor caught my eyes and I curiously followed them into the living room. I gasped when I saw the scene in front of me. All of the lights were off and a candlelit dinner table with a big bouquet of roses stood in the middle of the room. Draco stood next to it, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white shirt. He gave me a big smile with his famous smirk.

"What is this?" I asked and I walked further into the room, amazed by it all—it didn't even look like our living room anymore.

"I figured since you've been so upset lately I would cook you a romantic dinner." He said and I could've melted into a puddle right there. I pulled him into a hug and he was quick to wrap his strong arms around me.

"Thank you." I said into his chest.

"Everything for you Mione." He replied, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck. I played with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck as he pulled me in tighter against him. "Mm, you smell nice." I giggled and pulled back enough to look into his eyes. Slowly he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"You didn't have to do this." I told him after we pulled apart.

"I wanted to." He said and pulled out a chair for me. "Have a seat." He flashed me another one of his adorable smiles and I sat down. "The food is almost done. Some chicken curry with rice and other specialties. How does that sound? Oh and I almost forgot" My heart dropped as I saw him pull out a bottle of wine. "Some wine for you to relax."

"Erm, thanks but I think I'll just have some water."

"Don't be silly. You and I both know you need to relax." He smirked and picked up the wine glass from the table. "And maybe later you could show me some of your yoga moves." He winked.

I gulped nervously and my breath got caught in my throat.

This was it.

If I thought my heart had been beating fast before it was nothing compare to now. My mouth was dry as I opened it to say those words I had been dreading for the past couple of days.

"Draco, I'm pregnant."

**Thanks my beta reader, Mikhaela. You are the BEST!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Good boy or bad boy**

"Draco, I'm pregnant,"

Time stood still while Draco looked at me with his mouth wide open in shock. I couldn't breathe. My whole body sat frozen, waiting for him to say something. The wine glass he held in his hand had dropped to the floor and shattered into a million pieces, the sound of it hitting the floor still echoing in my ears. His usual sparkling grey eyes were blank, not giving away any emotions. I couldn't read him at all.

It made me want vomit all over the table.

"What?" He whispered, so low and quiet I almost missed it. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked him right in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant." I told him seriously, my tone firm.

He put the wine bottle down and backed away from me. Shock was written all over his face as he took a deep breath and ran both his hands through his hair.

"That's why I've been so weird lately... I took a test the other day and I went to see a healer today. I'm six weeks along."

"How?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows at him, slightly confused by his question. "I'm pretty sure you know how babies are made Draco," I said slowly.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just..." he trailed off and I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

Silence engulfed us again. Draco paced around the room, pulling at his hair and by the look on his face I knew he was in deep thoughts. I didn't know what to do. I just stared at him. He mumbled something but I couldn't quite make out what.

"Uhm, I think we should sit down and have a talk about what we should do," I licked my lips nervously. "If we're going to keep it or... not."

Draco shut his eyes briefly and shook his head. When he opened them again he looked right at me.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He breathed out. "I can't do this. This is... I'm sorry."

I was just about to open my mouth when he darted out of the room. It was only when I heard him ruffling around in the hallway of our house I realized he was actually leaving. I jumped out of my chair and ran after him.

Just as he was about to open the front door with his racing broom in his hand I appeared in front of him, slamming the door shut with my back.

"You can't just leave!" I said my voice cracking. I didn't even bother to stop the tears falling from my eyes. "We have to talk about this!"

He turned to look away from me, his whole body tense. "Granger, move out of the away," he begged. "Please."

"No. Not until we talk about this!"

He sighed heavily and grabbed both my upper arms before pushing me out of the way without any struggle. My blood pumped rapidly through my veins and my head was spinning. This could not be happening. Without even giving me one last glance he left.

As I watched him leave anger slowly boiled up inside me. How could he just walk away?

"Fuck you Draco Malfoy!" I shouted after him. "You're a coward!"

I slammed the door shut and sat down on the floor, leaning against it. Our neighbors probably heard me scream at him but that was the least of my problems right now. A sob escaped my lips and I was soon sobbing uncontrollably. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out, stabbed it into a million pieces and put it back in without closing, leaving a big hole in my chest. Of all the things I expected him to do I never thought he would actually leave like that. Not right after I told him.

I had secretly hoped he would be happy and excited over this baby. That he would comfort me and tell me everything was going to be alright and we would raise him or her together.

I guess Ginny was wrong. Draco was the kind of person to run out on a pregnant woman.

Maybe this was the real Draco though? Maybe he had been fooling me all this time that he was a sweet, romantic and caring guy with a big heart. I was wrong, probably he is still the same spoiled brat who was in Hogwarts. I picked up a shoe and threw it at the wall angrily. It thumped against the floor loudly as I pulled up my knees to my chest, resting my head against them.

He couldn't do this to me. He couldn't just walk away from this. I couldn't walk away, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. It takes two people to make a baby; it was unfair of him to just leave me.

But he did.

He left.

Just like that.

What was I even supposed to do now? Was he going to come back at all? Was I going to have to make this decision on my own now? Didn't he tell me he was going to be there for me no matter what...?

Well, I would love to know where he went now.

A couple of hours went by but I still hadn't moved from my position on the floor. I didn't cry anymore though. I just there in silence, my body numb and heart aching. With a shaky breath I decided I had to get up. It was no point in sitting there anymore. It wasn't going to get Draco to come back and it wouldn't help me make a choice.

I wandered through the house and stopped for a second to look at the scene Draco had created in the living room. This was probably not what he had imagined to happen tonight, but then again neither had I. The candles he had lit had almost burned down and I blew them out, leaving me in complete darkness.

When I reached the bedroom I stripped out of my clothes and left them in a pile on the floor. Draco's scent lingered on the pillow, it was like another stab in the heart. I wanted to crawl out of bed and sleep on the couch instead but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Because even though I was mad at him, and very upset he left, it felt like he was still there with me in bed and it made me feel safe.

I fell asleep almost right away, exhausted from all the crying had I done. In my dream Draco and I were sitting in a hospital bed. We were both smiling happily and looking down at the small newborn baby in my arms. Suddenly the room became dark and the baby started crying loudly. The distance between me and Draco got bigger. My eyes winded and I tried to grab him with my free hand but he just slipped further and further away from me, until he wasn't there anymore. The baby screams became louder and I was alone.

I woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily and covered in a layer of sweat. I glanced at the watch.

2.46 am.

Draco still wasn't back.

I hugged his pillow tight to my chest and buried my face into it. I had never felt so small and alone before. Draco was always there, and if he wasn't I knew exactly where he was. But tonight, I didn't. I was hurt that he walked out and angry, but I wanted him to be with me. I wanted to cuddle up beside him, have his strong arms around me while I listened to his heartbeat.

I just wanted him to come back.

As on cue, I heard the front door open and close loudly. I sat up in bed and tried to listen to the person who had entered. My whole body told me it was Draco but I couldn't help but feel a little scared. But as soon as the bedroom door opened and revealed Draco's tall frame I relaxed.

We stared at each other for a long time, neither of us saying anything, before Draco stumbled into the room. I frowned and followed him with my eyes.

"Draco, are you drunk?"

"No," he mumbled and struggled to pull his shirt over his head. "I just had a drink or two,"

I shook my head at him in disappointment before turning my back to him. Even though I wanted to crawl into his arms I was even angrier at him now than before and I wanted him to know that.

The bed shifted and I felt Draco's warm body slide in under the cover. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore him but I couldn't deny that it felt much better to have him beside me. I wanted to be mad at him, I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to hate him... but I couldn't. Something in me was just happy he actually came back. Because I hadn't been sure he would.

Draco's soft snores soon filled the bedroom and I sighed. I had hoped he would've tried to talk to me when he got back, but maybe it was better if we didn't talk tonight since he was clearly drunk.

It didn't take long before I asleep for a second time that night.

When I woke up the next morning Draco was gone again. My heart sank and I feared the worst. I jumped out of bed and searched from him. I would lie if I said I wasn't surprised when I found him in the living room, cleaning up the mess from last night. He stopped when he saw me come in.

I wanted to cry as soon as I met his eyes. I don't know why, it was just something about the way he looked at me that made me want to burst into tears. But I wasn't going to. I refused to cry again.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say that it was okay, because it wasn't. But I couldn't say I didn't forgive him either, because I didn't know if I did or didn't. Draco dropped the things he was holding walked up to me. He tried to pull me into a hug but I backed away. I don't know why I did because last night I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he repeated his eyes filling with regret.

"You left," I whispered.

"I know,"

"Why?"

"I freaked out. I... we are preparing for the Quidditch World Cup. We will have some important matches on abroad. I don't have time for a baby, Hermione," he explained. "And we're so young. So much responsibility comes with a baby and I don't think I'm ready."

"So what do we do?" I asked, avoiding looking into his eyes. A tear rolled down my cheek but I wiped it away quickly. This was a lot harder than I thought it would be.

"I met someone last night." Draco said.

I snapped my head up and stared at him with big eyes. "What?"

"No! Not like that!" he corrected quickly, panic in his eyes. "I met this guy at the bar. We started talking and he showed me some pictures... of his daughter. She was 2 months old," he licked his lips nervously and pulled me closer to him. I shivered under his touch as he put his hand on my stomach. "I want to do that too." My heart skipped a beat.

"What?"

"I want this baby," he glanced down at my flat stomach and then up at my face again. "I want to be able to show people pictures of my child, especially a child I have with you."

"But I thought..." I couldn't get my words out. I was too shocked.

"I don't think anyone is ready to be a parent. It's something you have to learn and I'm willing to do that. With you. If you want to do it with me."

"But your team... and your career. Everything," I stuttered.

"We'll work it out. Don't worry," I hadn't noticed I was crying, again, until Draco brought his hands to my face and wiped my tears away. "It's going to be hard and I'm still freaking out but I don't want you to get rid of this baby. We'll get through this together. You and me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Because if we have this baby, there is no going back Malfoy. You can't leave me again."

"Never. I made a huge mistake last night when I left, but I needed to think and I did," he lowered his hand down to my stomach again and rubbed it gently. "I want this baby with you Hermione Granger. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're amazing."

"Okay," I croaked out.

A smile spread across his lips and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Let's do this," I added, smiling tearfully at him.

"I'll never leave again. I promise," he whispered and leaned his forehead to mine.

I opened my eyes and looked directly into his.

"We're having a baby."

There was just something about the way he said that that made me feel safe and when his lips touched mine again I knew we had made the right decision

This was the start of a new chapter in our lives.

**Hi Guys! I'm so nervous for this chapter ****! So many of you were so excited to read Draco's reaction so I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Leave a review and tell me! Please, I appriciate every single one of them. **** 20 reviews for next chapter? ****Anyways, hope you liked**

**this chapter! We're moving forward now in this story. **

**Thank my best beta-reader, Mikhaela for a lot of help! You are the best!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

_Boys and girls_

Over the following days, everything changed. Draco had gotten over his initial fear and seemed genuinely excited to be a dad. He had attempted to show his excitement by buying a baby onesie with a cute dragon emblazened on the front of it. His surprise had not gone to plan, and he had apologised profusely as I burst into tears, trying desperately to blame it on the hormones.

Our joy remained a secret between ourselves and Ginny, but that was about to change as well.

"Wake up Hermione," Draco pressed his lips to mine in an attempt to wake me up but I just groaned and buried my face deeper into the pillow. He laughed and pushed some of my hair behind my ear. I refused to open my eyes though. I just wanted to sleep forever. "Come on baby, you need to wake up. We have a long day ahead of us."

And that was exactly why I didn't want to wake up. Today was the day we would break the news to everyone else, and I was dreading it. Almost as much as I had been dreading telling Draco. Because this baby didn't only affect Draco's quidditch career, it affected Ginny, Theo, Blaise and the whole team's life as well.

Everything was going to have to be scheduled around this pregnancy and when the baby was here Draco whould have different priorities. Everything would be different. I was scared of what they would say when they found out, because I didn't want to be the reason Draco's quidditch career was ruined. If they want to win the World Cup, the team needs a whole person.

"Mione... wake up," Draco said again while stroking my cheek gently. With a sigh I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. Draco smiled down at me. "Good morning sleepy head," he gave me another quick kiss and then pulled up my shirt to kiss my stomach, his soft hair tickling my skin. "And good morning to you too my little angel," I giggled and pulled my shirt down again.

"Stop being so cheesy," I said, but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"You love it," he said with a playful smirk. "So, are you ready for today?"

"No."

"It will be fine," he assured. "They'll be excited."

"I hope so..." I sighed and sat up. But as soon as I did a wave of nausea hit me and I put my hand over my mouth. "What is that smell?" I managed to croak out.

"I made you some breakfast," Draco said proudly and nodded towards the tray on the nightstand. I almost threw up right there and then when I spotted the eggs on the plate.

"Oh my god..." I mumbled and jumped out of bed.

Draco called after me as I sprinted towards the bathroom. I almost didn't make it to the toilet before I started vomiting. I had been quite lucky up till now with the morning sickness. I had only been a bit nauseous, but never actually thrown up before.

I didn't even notice Draco was in the room until I felt him rubbing my back. He kept whispering comforting things into my ear while I spilled my insides into the toilet.

How attractive.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Draco asked when I was done and I nodded weakly.

I felt exhausted. After he left I managed to move myself over to lean my back against the bathtub. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something else. I still felt nauseous but I didn't have anything else to throw up... It didn't take long for Draco to get back with a glass of water and a little bottle of potion in his hand. He sat down beside me on the floor and his jeans clad leg brushed against my bare one.

"You are not allowed to make those eggs ever again!" I muttered and sipped on my water carefully.

"Well that is a bit unfair..." I glared at him.

"It's not exactly fair that I'm going to get fat and push a baby out of me while you do nothing either, is it?"

"Nothing is a bit of an overstatement, I have to live with you," he countered and I slapped him across his chest. He laughed and rubbed the spot where I just hit him. "I was only joking Mimi! You know I love you."

"I suggest, Malfoy, just shut up," I told him. "And don't call me Mimi. It's an awful nickname,"

"Aw Mimi, come on. I think it's cute," he teased and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into him. I shoved him off me and pointed a warning finger at him.

"You're pushing it," he laughed and pulled me into him again, this time I let him and relaxed into his arms.

He kissed the top of my head and rubbed his hand up and down my upper arm. I completely forgot about the fact that we were sitting on the bathroom floor. It was just so nice and relaxing. Ever since I first started dating him he always had this spell on me. He could always make me forget about everything else by just his touch.

The affect he has on me is actually crazy. I never thought I would be one of those girls who can't live without their boyfriend, but just the thought of not being with Draco made me want to disappear from earth. My whole life I've walked around feeling lost and when I found him everything seemed to fall into place.

And I couldn't be happier.

"So I got a letter from Potter earlier," Draco said out of the blue. "He and Ginny invited us and the rest of the guys over for dinner tonight." I chuckled.

"That was probably Ginny's idea," I replied. "So we wouldn't back out on telling the rest of them today," Draco nodded in agreement and we shared a laugh.

"Yeah, well it will be a perfect opportunity to tell them,"

"Draco, I am really nervous," I admitted bluntly.

"I know babe, but it will be fine. I promise you,"

"What if they get really mad at me for messing everything up?"

"They won't," Draco took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "You know them Hermione, they won't be mad. This could've happened to any one of us and it would have sooner or later. The timing is a little bad yes, but don't worry, okay? Everything will be fine,"

I sighed and nodded. I knew he was right but it was hard not to worry. It wasn't just their reactions I was scared of.

I was scared of what the manager of PuddlemereUnited's management would say, what his team members and my co-workers would say, of what Draco's family would say and what my family would say... It just felt like there were so many people with important opinions and views on things and I didn't want to let anyone down, and that was my biggest problem. I couldn't please everyone but I wanted to please as many people as I could. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I looked up at Draco confused.

"Are you expecting anyone?" he shook his head.

"No, I don't think so," he stood up and offered me a hand to help me up from the floor. "I'll go get it. You can brush your teeth and maybe put some clothes on," he looked down at me and my bare legs and tank top. "We don't need whoever is at the door to get any pictures of you half naked in their head,"

"You're so silly," I laughed. "But I'll take you up on your offer. Go answer the door!"

After I had brushed my teeth and pulled on a pair of Draco's sweats I found on the floor in our bedroom I heard two voices talking in the kitchen, one being Draco and the other being... my mum? What was she doing here this early?

"Mum?" I said once I reached the kitchen and spotted her sitting by the table with a cup of tea in front of her. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hi sweetheart," she said. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down opposite her at the table.

"What are you doing here mum? Did something happen? Is dad okay? Are you okay?" My mum laughed and put a hand up to stop me.

"Hermione, no one is hurt. We're all okay. I didn't realize I needed a reason to come see my daughter who I haven't seen in a while."

"No, you don't. I just... you almost never come to visit," I said.

Which was true, but not because she didn't want to or because she didn't care. It was because she lived with my dad a good hour in a house located on the outskirts of muggle London. I was usually the one to go visit them.

"I was in Oxford Street to buy something for my friend to her birthday so I thought I'd stop by and see how you two were doing," she said and smiled.

"Draco just told me you had some news you wanted to share?"

My eyes widened and I looked back at Draco with a questioning expression. We had agreed on telling the boys today and then go visit my parents tomorrow or the day after that and then go to Wiltshire next week to tell his mother and father. Draco just shrugged and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Actually I guess it's more like 'we' have some news to share," he said with a big smile. "Hermione, do you want to tell her?" My mum looked between us confused and a wrinkle formed on her forehead.

"Erm, well mum we were going to come by and tell you this later this week but since you're here now..." I started and bit my lip nervously. "You're going to be a grandmother, I'm pregnant."

I held my breath as I waited for her reaction. I wasn't sure how she would feel about her only daughter being pregnant. She wasn't the type of person who would get upset and mad over something like this but with Draco walking out on me when I first told him I couldn't predict anything anymore.

"Wow..." she said and shifted hers glance down to my stomach. "That was some news alright... are you sure you two are ready for a baby?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

"Nothing, I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourselves into. A baby is a lot of work and your relationship is a bit different from other relationships, normal relationships. I don't want you to end up hurt Hermione."

"With all due respect Jane, I'm going to be there for Hermione and the baby as much as I can. I love her and I'm going to do everything I can to be the best dad in the world to our child." Draco defended, he had obviously been slightly offended of what my mum said.

"That's good Draco," My mother said, nodding in approval. "I just don't want my baby girl to end up alone with a baby while you're out living your wealthy life. She has been through a lot in life already,"

"Mum... I know you only want to look out for me, and I appreciate it, but Draco and I are having this baby. We've talked about and made a decision together. I love him and I want this baby. I'm happy, please be happy for me too," I said and gave her a pleading look. I really didn't need her to act like this right now.

"I am happy for you darling!" she assured me and reached for my hand. "I am, but as a parent I need to make sure you're doing the right thing. I can't help it. I want what's best for you,"

"I know that, but this is what's best for me. I'm doing the right thing by keeping this baby,"

"Well then..." she said with a smile. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you, both of you," A big weight lifted off my shoulders as she said those words and I couldn't stop myself from jumping out of my chair and into hers arms. "I am very proud of you," she whispered while hugging me close.

"Thank you mum, that means a lot," I mumbled into her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, my little pumpkin."

A few hours later Draco and I went to a nearby alley and appeared to meet everyone else. My mum had stayed at our apartment for lunch and then left. I was so happy she actually supported our choice to keep the baby. Surprisingly she had made me feel a lot better about telling everyone else.

That lasted right up until we actually stood outside Harry and Ginny's apartment.

Just as Draco was about to knock I stopped his hand.

"You can still get out of this is you want to," I said. "I mean, I don't want you to. I really, really, really don't want you to. Because I need you by my side through all this but if you have any doubts, tell me now and you can leave."

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" he asked, confusion spread across his face.

"I'm saying that I'm giving you a chance to leave before it's too late. We can just tell them we're breaking up instead and I'll go away and you won't have to worry about me.

"Stop," he commanded and looked me directly in the eyes. "That's not what I want. I want this baby with you. I'm not going anywhere. Okay? I'm here and we're doing this together. Take a deep breath and stop worrying. I promise you, everything will be fine,"

I did as he said and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Usually I wasn't this worried about things but being pregnant messed with my feelings.

"Okay. Let's do this then," I declaed and knocked on the door.

"Everything will be fine," Draco whispered to me again before the door opened and Harry greeted us.

"Hi guys, glad you could make it!" he said with a big smile and let us in. "The others are in the living room,"

Draco took my coat for me and hung it up before taking my hand and pulling me into the living room to greet the others. Ginny was quick to pull me into a hug as soon as she saw me come in.

"You're telling them right?" she asked me low enough for only me to hear. I nodded and she smiled happily. "It's going to be fine,"

"Hey Granger, do you want a glass of firewhisky?" I froze in place, not knowing what to say, but I quickly shook it off and forced a smile.

"Yes please," I said to not cause any suspicions yet, although I felt both Draco and Ginny look at me questioningly.

I chuckled to myself, did they really think I was going to drink it? I wasn't that stupid. When no one was looking, I poured half of the liquid in my glass into Draco's to make them think I had been drinking it.

As the evening went on I kind of almost forgot about what we were really there to do. I was enjoying myself too much, it had been a while since we had all spent time together like this. It was nice.

Halfway through the night, when Draco put his hand on my leg all of my nerves returned. He looked at me as if to ask if I was ready. I nodded slowly and took his hand in mine. I don't think I could get ready so it was best to just get it over with.

"Guys," Draco said to get everyone's attention. "Hermione and I have something we want to tell you all,"

"You're getting married!?" Blaise exclaimed.

"No," Draco laughed and I could see him trying to hold back a big smile.

"I'm pregnant... and we're keeping it," I said. Silence fell around the table and I squeezed Draco's hand tighter. Everyone looked at us shocked, well except for Ginny.

"Are you serious?" Blaise asked and just like my mum had done earlier today; he looked down at my stomach.

"Yes."

"Oh wow, that is...amazing," Theo exclaimed and others nodded along. "Congratulations!"

"When are you due?" Harry asked.

"Ehh, sometime in August next year..."

This was not really what I expected to happen. I should just stop trying to guess how everyone would react... I had been wrong so far.

"Who would've thought Draco would be the first one out of us to be a dad!" Blaise teased with a laugh.

"Wait..." I said, trying to grasp this whole situation. "You guys are not mad?" They all looked even more confused than I was.

"Why would we be mad?" Theo asked.

"Because of... everything," I said. Draco laughed beside me.

"She thought you would hate her because this makes things a bit more complicated for us as a quidditch team," Draco looked Theo and Blaise who were also his teammates on Puddlemere United.

"That's ridiculous, we could never hate you Granger," Theo scoffed, laughing as well. I blushed, slightly embarrassed that I had even thought they would.

"Does the manager and Lucius know?" Blaise asked and Draco shook his head no. "Well you have to tell them before the Daily Prophet's reporters find out,"

"I don't want it to come out yet though," I told them all but it was meant more for Draco to hear. "I need some time to get used to it all myself before people start to get involved in it too,"

"Of course honey, we'll tell them when you feel ready. No pressure," he squeezed my hand again and I breathed out.

This whole day went better than I thought. I don't even understand why I had been so nervous in the first place. My mum took it well. The boys took it well. Ginny had been supportive ever since the start. Draco was there for me. He loved me and I loved him. Even though we still had to tell Draco's family and the managers of the team I felt an inner peace for the first time in days.

Things would be alright, as long as I had Draco, my family and friends. Who cares about what the managers would say in the end of the day? They couldn't keep Draco away from me and this baby.

The only thing I had to worry about now was his family, and hopefully they would be supportive as well.

I placed my hands on my stomach, this was only the beginning.

First of all...Thank Mikhaela for your help. You are wonderful beta-reader!

I am so sorry for posting this chapter late. I hope you are all enjoying the story.

Second, I'm sorry for this sucky filler chapter. I tried to make it as fun and interesting as I could but yeah, I failed. It's really boring and poorly written, but it was the best I could do for now. Hopefully you'll like it anyway... next one will be a bit funnier! I promise.

I have all the chapters planned out but is there anything in particular that you would like to happen in this story? I might be able to fit it in somewhere if it goes well with the plot.

And also! Do you want Hermione and Draco to get a boy or a girl? What do you think they'll get? Leave a review with all your thoughts please, it so much fun to read them! I love it.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, it means so much to me.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

_Burger and peanut butter_

I pulled my coat tighter around me as I watched Draco put my last bag into the car and shut the trunk to his Audi. It was the end of November now and it was starting to get really cold outside. Draco pushed some of his hair from his eyes before looking back at me smiling. I was surprisingly calm considering the fact that we were traveling to Wiltshire to tell Draco's family about the pregnancy today. Maybe because I had learned by now that there was no point in stressing out about how anyone would react, since my assumptions had been wrong so far. I would just deal with it when it was time.

It was still relatively early seeing as Draco wanted to get there before lunch, and I knew that if we didn't get there in time he would be moody all day long. It was quite funny actually how much he hated when things didn't go the way he had planned them.

"Are you sure it's a good idea would go by car to your parents? I don't think your father would like it," I asked uncertainly.

"He would hate it, I know," he replied nonchalantly. „You ready to go?You got everything? You sure you can go? How's the baby?"

I sighed but couldn't help but giggle a little at his concern. He had been like this all morning and last night. For some reason he had convinced himself that sitting in a car for a few hours would cause harm to both me and the baby.

"The baby is fine and I'm fine. Okay? I'm eleven weeks pregnant Malfoy, I'm not dying. A few hours in a car is not going to do anything. So stop worrying and let's get going," I told him fondly and opened the car door to climb in the passenger seat. I followed him with my eyes as he walked around the car. His beautiful blonde hair were tucked in under his cap and he was wearing a thick black jacket with a Slytherin scarf around his neck. He looked adorably cosy. How did I even end up with someone as perfect as him?

We drove in silence for a while, none of us saying anything but it was comfortable. We didn't really need to talk. Draco hummed along to the songs on the radio while keeping his focus on the road and I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. I was so tired. I hadn't been sleeping well the last couple of weeks. I had to get up and pee at least four times a night and then I just ended up not being able to go back to sleep. Luckily my morning sickness hadn't been too bad, so I was taking the good with the inconvenient.

I was just about to enter Dreamland completely when a bump in the road startled me awake. I jolted up in my seat and Draco put his hand on my thigh in comfort, looking over at me swiftly with worried eyes before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, laughing slightly at the whole thing.

"Oh god, I almost peed myself for that," I commented and Draco looked over at me again, this time with a more amused expression on his face.

He seemed relieved to see that I was fine. I turned to look out of the window, still giggling to myself, as we drove past big fields and trees.

"Are you nervous, babe?" Draco suddenly inquired. "About today?"

"No," I answered bluntly and turned to look back at him. "But I will probably be when we get there,"

"It will be fine. Mum likes you, and father follows along with her because he doesn't want to lose her. So ther's no problem,." he reached out for my hand and laced his fingers together with my own.

We sat in a comfortable silence again and my mind wandered off.

My mum had taken the news well, but my dad had been a bit more hesitant about it all. He had been really upset and we had a long conversation about it all. He was questioning if I was ready and if Draco was really the best guy to have a baby with. I was their only child. After the war, my dad had been a bit overprotective of me so I guess it was natural that he was being protective now. Fortunately, in the end, he told me he was happy for me and couldn't wait to be a grandfather.

Harry, Ron, Theo and Blaise had taken the news well too, so I didn't really see a reason why Draco's family would be mad. Because the more I thought about it there wasn't really anything to be mad over-Draco's mum liked me, she can speak with Lucius; they wouldn't hate me over something like this. Maybe they would question it like my family had done. Ask us if we were really ready and say that it we were still a bit young, but I could deal with that. Draco and I had made a decision; obviously we were mature enough to deal with our actions.

"Draco," I broke the silence. "Have you told the management of your Quidditch team yet?"

I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know the answer or not, but I needed to. The management were the only ones I was still worried about. I had tried to block out the thoughts about them but I couldn't. Because they were the ones who could really mess things up. Draco had signed a contract with them. Whatever they said could have a huge impact on our decision.

"Yes," he stated.. I waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"And?" I asked anxiously. "What did they say?!"

"They weren't too happy," he admitted and I frowned. "They were actually not happy at all,"

"And?"

"And nothing." he said. "They told me the timing is really bad but I am still going to be in the team,"

"So they won't send me away and make it seem like we just broke up?"

"Did you really think they would?" Draco laughed and I blushed, feeling a little silly. "Obviously they won't do that. They're accepting it," he reassured.

I nodded slowly, taking it all in. I was relieved. Really relieved. I hadn't expected them to be happy.

"So, they're fine with it?"

"Guess so," he smiled and I couldn't help but smile myself as I turned to look out of the window again.

This was good. Now I felt even more confident about telling Draco's family. If even the team could accept it, then Draco's family could as well. For the first time I was actually excited about telling someone about my pregnancy.

It was a nice feeling. I placed my hands over my stomach, happiness spreading through me when I thought about my-our-baby inside me. I was finally starting to let go of all the stress and anxiety. I was finally starting to feel the joy of being pregnant.

From out of nowhere a sign at the side of the road caught my eye. My stomach growled and I could feel my mouth watering at the thought.

"Draco," I said again.

"Hm?"

"I want McDonalds,"

"That's the disgusting muggle restaurant? We just had breakfast like an hour ago," he said and looked at me with a slightly confused expression.

"Well I'm craving a Big Mac. Now,"

"We don't have time to stop and get you one,"

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest."I'm carrying your child and you can't even stop a few minutes to get me a Big Mac. That is really unfair. I have to eat for two people now you know," Draco sighed and I knew I had him. I wanted to smile in triumph, but I wasn't going to push it. Not until I had my Big Mac.

Only thirty minutes later I was sat happily in the front seat of the car and eating my Big Mac. It was heaven. I should've gotten Draco to buy me two. Maybe he could turn around...

Okay, probably not.

He was already annoyed that I had delayed our little trip with half an hour.

But this burger was really heaven right now, and I didn't even like McDonalds that much normally. I took another big bite of it and sipped on my coke. Nothing could top this, except maybe...

"Draco?"

"What now?"

"Do you know what would be really good with this burger?"

"I'm not sure I want to know," he said.

"Peanut butter," I told him and earned myself a look from him that told me I was crazy. But I just shrugged it off. That was what I craved right now.

"That's disgusting Hermione," he pointed out with a grimace. I gave him my best puppy eyes and pouted my lip to make him give in, but he just shook his head and ignored my tries. "No, I'm not stopping again and certainly not to get you peanut butter for your burger!"

"Please?" I begged and put my hand on his leg like he had done to me before; he tensed slightly under my touch. "I'm pregnant, it's not my fault I get these cravings and it's your job as the daddy to help me and give me what I want,"

"I got you a Big Mac. Isn't that enough?" he said not glancing over at me once. I smirked to myself as I leaned into him a little more and brought my lips to his ear.

"I'll give you a blowjob if we stop," I whispered and slowly moved my hand from his thigh to his crotch. He let out a small groan and I thought I had him, until he pushed my hand away.

"Granger, I'm driving,"

"So...? Just stop and get me peanut butter and I will give you a blowjob,"

"No, I'm not stopping to get you peanut butter. Do you even realize how disgusting that would be? Besides you've almost finished your burger already. I'll get you some peanut butter when we get to Malfoy Manor," I let out a frustrated sigh and slumped back in my seat again. Draco laughed and finally took his eyes off the road for a few seconds again to look at me.

"Is this how it's going to be for the next few months?" he said his voice filled with amusement.

"I'm glad you think this is funny Malfoy," I said sarcastically. "I would like to see you being pregnant and having to wake up every night and not being able to sleep,"

He laughed again and I rolled my eyes.

Just wait Malfoy, until I'm really pregnant that's when I will be a real pain in the ass for you...

"And just so you know, you're not getting that blowjob anymore!"

When we got to Wiltshire and arrived at the Manor I went straight up to Draco's old room to unpack with Mippy, Draco's hous-elf. I still slightly annoyed at him for not stopping a second time. My sleepless nights were slowly wearing me out, which made me more irritable than usual. I don't think Draco even realized just how little I slept nowadays. He got to sleep peacefully all night while I stayed awake and listened to his snores.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and Narcissa's head peaked in. She gave me a friendly smile which I returned and told her to come in.

"How are you Hermione?" she asked as she sat down on the bed beside me. "You rushed off so quickly. I hardly got the chance to say hello to you,"

"I'm sorry; I just thought I would refresh myself and such before lunch," I lied and smiled. "I feel like a slob after that car ride,"

"Nonsense, you look gorgeous as always," Narcissa assured and I blushed. "It's almost like you're glowing,"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, have you done something different with yourself since I last saw you?"

Just gotten pregnant... I shook my head no but her eyes lingered on me, looking at me up and down almost suspiciously.

"Oh well, you look great,"

"Thank you Narcissa, so do you,"

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that lunch is almost ready,"

"Actually, I'm feeling really tried. I've been sleeping badly lately so I think I'm going to skip lunch and just take a quick nap, if that's okay?" I asked, biting my lip.

I didn't want her to think I was avoiding her and Lucius. I was genuinely tired and wanted to take a nap before reveling the news later tonight. Also, I was full from that burger I had earlier...

"Are you sure? You have to eat something,"

"Draco and I had a big breakfast before we left. I'm still full from that," I hated lying to her, but I knew I couldn't tell her the real reason-not yet. Not without Draco. He would be so upset if he found out I told his mom without him. "I'll take a quick nap now and I will join for dinner tonight."

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course you can,"

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way," she started and I felt her eyes travel down to my stomach again. Oh no... That is not a good sign. "Are you pregnant?"

My eyes widened and I didn't know what to say. How did she even figure that out? I haven't even been here for an hour yet and she figured it out.

"Erm... what makes you think that?"

"Your stomach is pouching slightly, the way it does when women get pregnant. That was my first clue," she said and I felt myself starting to sweat now. I didn't even think I was showing yet. "And Draco told me you had some news, I'm just guessing here but I have a feeling that was your news wasn't it? It's either that or you two are engaged, but I don't see a ring on your finger so..." I sighed.

Of course Draco give it away that we had news. There was no point in me even trying to deny it anymore. She had already figured it out.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "I'm pregnant. Due in June next year," I studied her face and waited for her reaction, my heart beating hard in my chest.

Finally a smile broke out on her face and she pulled me into a hug."Congratulations! Oh my god this is amazing," she said and I breathed out. "I'm going to be a grandmother,"

"You're not mad?"

"What? No not at all!" she broke our hug and looked me right in the eyes. "I mean, I guess I wish you would've waited a bit longer maybe but it doesn't really matter now does it? I'm so happy for you! You are going to be an amazing mother and Draco..." she trailed off, realization hitting her. "My little Dragon is going to be a father," she said, and I thought she was about to cry right there and then.

I took her hand and gave her a soft smile."He is going to be amazing too," I said. She pulled me into another hug and I hugged her back tightly.

I never realized how badly I had wanted her to accept it until now, when I knew she really did. I didn't even want to think about what would've happened if she hadn't. "But Narcissa, don't tell Draco I told you. Please? He wanted to tell you himself and he is going to be really upset if he finds out I told you without him,"

"Of course not, Hermione," she reassured. "I would never. I'll just act like nothing was said, or, well, I will try to act like nothing was said and wait for you two to tell us,"

"Draco planned to tell you and Lucius tonight, after dinner," I told her.

"And I will pretend to be surprised!" she said with a laugh and I giggled myself. I knew I could trust Narcissa to not say anything. "Are you sure you should skip lunch? You're eating for two now. I could send something with Mippy,"

"I made Draco buy me a sandwich on the way here, I'm not that hungry. I'll just have a small snack or something when I wake up," I said. "Will you tell Draco I'm just taking a quick nap and will be down later though?"

"Of course," Just as she was about to leave she turned around. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you can always call me right? If you need anything,"

"I know," I gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you Narcissa,"

I don't know how long I ended up sleeping but it was one of the best naps I had ever taken in my life. I wish I could've slept forever, but sadly I was awoken. Happily, it was by a warm arm wrapping around my waist.

Draco nuzzled his nose into the crock of my neck and I relaxed back into his body. I put my hand on top of his to show him I was awake and aware of his presence.

"How are you?" he mumbled, his lips moving over my skin making goosebumps erupt all over my body. "Mom told me you weren't feeling well and you've been sleeping for hours,"

"I'm fine," I replied. "I just told her that because I didn't want to tell her I was pregnant," Lying to Draco was even worse than lying to Narcissa but I knew it was for the best right now. I wanted to tell him I had already told his mom but I knew he was going to be more upset over that than me telling him a small white lie.

"Oh, okay, good. I was beginning to be a bit worried about you,"

I wriggled in his arms and turned around so that I faced him, our chests touching."No need to worry, I'm fine. Just tired," he pulled me even closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his torso. "In a few months we won't be able to be this close because of my stomach," I giggled.

"That's why I intend to make the best out of these next few weeks," Draco chuckled and I felt his hand travel lower until it rested on my bum. I pushed it away with a smirk.

"Keep dreaming Malfoy," I said and Draco looked down at me with a frown. "You should've gotten me peanut butter when I asked you."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reads, review, put it in their favorites, everything! I really appriciate it so much and it's get me writing. This is still only the beginning, hopefully you guys will stay with me to the end because I'm really excited about future chapters.

_Leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. Please?_

**Unfortunately my previous beta-reader has a lot to do these days and she doesn't have time to check out the new chapter so I don't know when the next part will be.**

**But if you want to be help me, please send me an e-mail (biankazsuzsanna94 ).**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Other Weasley?

You can never really understand what it's like to be pregnant until you actually are. It's a feeling like no other. You can listen to other women talk about it, but you will never fully understand what they mean. It's such an indescribable thing. I have a growing baby inside my body, and it's there because of Draco and me.

Because of that one moment of intimacy, there is a child made by us inside me. We will be connected for the rest of our lives. How crazy is that?

I would definitely be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I'm terrified, absolutely terrified. How am I, Hermione Granger, supposed to take care of a baby? That thought scared the shit out of me. But at the same time, I would be lying again if I said I wasn't excited. Because I am. I'm thrilled. Terrified, but thrilled. I've never felt more alive than I do now. It's so amazing, and I'm not even that far along yet. I can't wait until the first time I feel our baby move.

"Wow." Draco's dark voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned around to face him with questioning eyes. He was sitting on our bed with a book in his hands but he had his gaze turned towards me.

"What?" I asked, just as he put his book aside.

"Come here." He sat closer to the edge of the bed and reached out his hand for me to take.

"I don't have time, Draco, I need to get dressed." I said, referring to the fact that I was only standing in my bra and panties. I knew what he wanted and I didn't have time for it right now. "I'm meeting Pansy for tea in like an hour."

"Seriously Granger, come here."

"Malfoy, I don't have time for you games right now." I said with a sigh as I walked over to him. He took my hand in his and pulled me closer to him so I was standing between his legs. I could feel his warm breath on my stomach.

"Wow." He repeated and I felt him place his hands on my hips. His hair tickled my skin as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss just below my bellybutton. "You're really starting to show now." He told me and I placed my own hands on my stomach. I seemed to do that a lot lately. I couldn't help myself; it was honestly just a reflex I had when people talked about my stomach.

"Really?" I asked, glancing down. I had been checking myself in the mirror every day but I hadn't seen any difference yet. I had read some books to know when other women had started showing and seeing their baby bump, but it varied so much from person to person that I didn't really get any good answers.

I pushed his hands off me and walked over to the mirror to have a look myself. A smile spread across my lips when I noticed the bump. It was like it had grown overnight. How on earth did I not notice this until now?

Draco came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and kissing my temple. I stared at our reflection in the mirror and I couldn't help but think about how incredibly happy I was in this moment. My life was like a movie, a fairytale. Things never went this good for me, so something bad was bound to happen soon. I didn't want to think about that though - I'm satisfied with how things are right now.

"My dad booked an interview with Daily Prophet for next week." He announced while stroking my belly. "He wants me to tell people about the pregnancy then. Are you okay with that?" I stared at him through the reflection of the mirror. Was I okay with that? I guess I was, but was I ready? I don't know. I mean, I made the decision to keep this baby and I've known about Draco and his family's statusand publicity since I got together with him. Obviously it's different knowing that and actually experiencing it, but I can't really change anything now can I? I want this baby and I love Draco.

The elite of the Wizarding world were just going to have to accept that. I promised myself after visiting Draco's family and telling them about the pregnancy that I would do my best to ignore the hate that would come. There was no doubt I would receive hate. That wasn't even a question. But I knew I would get a lot of support as well and that was what kept me focusing on the positives instead.

I turned around to face him and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it," I said. "It's going to be fine. Right?"

"Of course it's going to be fine, babe. You've got nothing to worry about." Draco smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

About an hour later, I was rushing down the streets to get to the small Rosa Lee Teabag shop where Pansy and I were meeting. I was running late and had already gotten a text from her asking where I was. It had taken me longer than I had expected to get dressed and ready. In the end I just ended up wearing a simple long blouse, slightly baggy to hide the bump under my robe, and a pair of black leggings. I threw on a beanie as well since I didn't get time to fix my mess of hair before I left.

I spotted Parkinson sitting by a table at the window as soon as I arrived. I ordered quickly and made my way towards her.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late!" I said and gave her a small hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks! How are you?"

"Stressed out," I laughed and sat down opposite her. "But I guess that's nothing new so have you been up to lately?"

"Not much really. I've been working a lot, trying to earn some extra money. My life is quite boring compared to yours."

"My life is not all that exciting."

"Yeah alright _Miss I'm dating from a notorious bad boy to dream guy who happens to be rich quidditch player and sexy as fuck._ Your life must be boring as hell." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sure your life isn't that boring, Pans."

"Trust me Granger, it is. I need some drama in my life." She sighed, but then something seemed to flash by in her eyes. "Which reminds me..." She looked around to make sure no one was listening to our conversation and leaned closer to me, whispering over the table. "What did the test say? You know the pregnancy test."

I bit my lip, not sure if I should tell her yet or not, but then again she was the person who bought me the test. There was no reason for me to not trust her with this information. She already knew half of the story and she is one of his best friends from the Hogwarts so I might as well just tell her.

"Well..." I started slowly and Pansy looked at me with eager eyes and a small smile on her lips. "It was positive."

"Aw, congratulations!" She squealed. "Congratulations is the right thing to say right?"

"Yeah, it is." I grinned.

"I'm so happy for you! When are you due?" She was still whispering to make sure no one else in the tea shop would hear our conversation, which I thoroughly appreciated.

"In June."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet? Or is it too early?"

"I haven't had my first medical examination yet, but I think it's too early to tell anyway. Although I don't know if I actually want to find out, I kind of want it to be a surprise." I said.

"Hermione Granger?" A familiar voice suddenly asked from behind me. I turned around and a small gasp escaped my mouth. A man with short, dark red hair stood there with a bright smile on his lips that stretched to his blue eyes. "Is that you?"

"Charlie?" I asked, and the man nodded. "What are you doing here?" Charlie laughed and held up his cup of tea like it was obvious, which it kind of was.

"Getting a hot drink," he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I kind of got that. I mean what are you doing here in London, when did you get back?"

"I moved back a few months ago. A job offer." He explained, with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I'm back for good now though."

"Well, it must be nice to be back in London again." I said, feeling a little awkward about the situation. I just didn't know what to say to him after so long. I had no idea what he was like anymore.

"Yeah, I guess it is. How have you been?"

"I've been good."

"I heard you're dating Malfoy." Obviously he would bring that up. Just to make this whole thing a little more awkward.

"I am, yeah." Gosh, Hermione, what's up with the shorts answers? I thought to myself. You're just making things worse.

"I'm really sorry, Mione, I would love to stay and catch up but I have to go." He said. "But maybe we could meet up some day. Will you come to the Burrow for Sunday lunch?" I shook my head no.

"I am sorry, I can't go, maybe next time. But you can owl me when you are free to meet me," I said, cringing as I knew for a fact Draco wouldn't be pleased about that.

"Great," he said. "I'll send you a letter soon and we can meet up."

"Sounds good."

And then he was gone, almost just as fast as he had been back. I honestly didn't know how to feel about seeing him again. It was so strange. He still looked the same, just more grown up and a little more muscular. There was just something different about him and I couldn't put my finger on it, yet.

"Who the heck was that?" Pansy asked, watching as Charlie he walked out of the café door.

"Charlie Weasley," I replied. "You know, the one who works with the dragons in Romania… and my ex-boyfriend, too."

**I hope you liked this even though it's kind of a filler chapter and definitley not the best I've written. And also I know it's all very cheesy right now but there will be some drama and twists, I promise. But obviously this story is just a story about Hermione and Draco going through the experiance of pregnancy so it's not going to that much drama.**

**Please leave me your honest opinion, I appriciate them all and yeah. Thank you so much to everyone who takes their time to read and review. Love you all!**

**Thank you Susan for your help! **


End file.
